corre, corre corazón!
by sakurakiyoshi
Summary: este es un pequeño sonfic de la canción corre-jessy y joy denle un oportunidad! gomen! sasusaku 4Ever!


En un casino de Tokio se encontraban muchas personas apostando y jugando póker, entre ellos una joven pareja no aparentaban más de treinta años, era un pelinegro de ojos negros y una pelirrosa de ojos verdes, al parecer tenían suerte ya que acababan de ganar las primeras rondas, se abrazaban y besaban efusivamente de felicidad, al concluir se retiraron a su casa, en el camino querían consumar su alegría con besos y caricias, al poco tiempo terminaron en su cama.

_Me miras diferente_

_Me abrazas y no siento tu calor_

Habían hecho el amor, ya era otro día en esa noche creyeron que tendrían la misma suerte que el anterior en las apuestas.

-sasuke-kun deberías esperar todavía no tienes….-sasuke interrumpió a su prometida.

-sakura yo sé lo que hago-le dijo exasperado el pelinegro.

-demo sasuke-kun…

- sakura no te metas!-le ordeno sasuke, sakura solo atino a callar.

_Te digo lo que siento_

_Me interrumpes y terminas la oración_

_Siempre tienes la razón_

En eso un hombre calvo de lentes le habla al pelinegro.

-espera aquí-le ordeno a su prometida sasuke

-demo…

-tranquila no le pasara nada-le dio una pelirroja novia del hombre

_Tu... libreto de siempre tan predecible_

_Ya... ya me lo se_

Ya era tarde y sasuke no llegaba a su casa ya hacía un mese que lo notaba diferente y a la vez muy distante, aun así la pelirrosa estaba muy preocupada, ella decidió irse de ese casino , pero su prometido se quedo apostando con el hombre de lentes que no le daba buena espina.

-ya son las cuatro de la mañana-dijo preocupada la joven

" _qué harás sasuke-kun_"-pensó

En el casino, sasuke estaba ganado casi todas las rondas, haciendo que el hombre de lentes endureciera la expresión, pero en un tiro de mala suerte el Uchiha perdió todo lo que tenia.

-le pagare-dijo el azabache pero en eso el hombre le pasa una chequera y este no tuvo más remedio que hacerle un cheque por la cantidad que le debía y después de un rato regreso a su casa

_Así que corre corre corre corazón_

_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás_

_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

La joven pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que su prometido había llegado y se acerco muy feliz a verlo.

-hola amor que bu…-el pelinegro la interrumpió

-déjame dormir!-la joven no tuvo más remedio que pararse de la cama he irse a otro lado creyendo que su prometido estaba dormido, pero cuando ella deja la habitación el joven abre el buro de un lado de la cama del cual saca un fajo de billetes y los guarda bajo su almohada.

_Ya viví esta escena_

_Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no_

_Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta_

_Se quedó mi corazón_

En la noche el azabache volvió al casino y le dio el dinero al hombre de lentes, y este le regreso su cheque, pero sasuke quiso quedarse a apostar, el aposto a un gallo de pelea pero para su mala suerte este perdió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras en su casa sakura se sentía muy mal, hacia unos días había sentido mucho cansancio, nauseas y vomito.

_Tu... libreto de siempre tan repetido_

_Ya no te queda bien_

Mientras en el mismo casino sasuke seguía compitiendo una y otra vez pero su suerte iba de mal en peor.

En otro lugar Sakura había ido a comprar un aprueba de embarazo ya que sospechaba estar embarazada, se hizo la prueba, espero por varios minutos hasta que su prueba salió positivo, cosa que alegro de sobremanera a la ojijade.

_Así que corre corre corre corazón_

_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

En un restaurante sakura llamaba desesperadamente a su prometido, en cambio este solo apaga su celular y siguió apostando.

"_sasuke-kun¿ por qué?"_-pensó con tristeza la joven, en eso ella se para y se va del restaurante sin siquiera a ver comido_._

Al día siguiente el pelinegro tomo varios muñecos de porcelana y se los llevo para empeñarlos y pagar lo que debía.

_Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás_

_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

Sasuke ya se había vuelto un apostador compulsivo esta vez estaba apostando a un pulso del cual también perdió. Y sakura al ver que el pelinegro ya ni le veía en casa, se entristeció, fue a el corredor y se sentó en una mecedora de madera y mientras tocaba su ya no tan plano vientre lloraba amargamente.

_Tu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos_

_Ya…. ya me lo se_

El Uchiha estaba en una pelea de perros callejera y seguía jugando pero perdía consecutivamente.

_Así que corre corre corre corazón_

_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

La haruno estaba plácidamente dormida en su cama, en eso entra cuidadosamente el azabache y le quita el anillo de compromiso que era de plata con un diamante rosa y se va. En eso la pelirrosa se despierta y comienza a llorar.

"_sasuke-kun ¿ya no me amas?"-_se debatía una y otra vez la joven.

_Han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad_

_Dedicarte un verso mas está de más_

Sasuke llevo el anillo de su prometida al hombre de lentes, este lo tomo.

-está bien-dice para empezar a jugar y como un milagro no lo perdió si no que le trajo buena suerte. Luego de eso decidió ir a su casa con el dinero que obtuvo.

_Así que corre como siempre que no iré detrás_

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

En la casa sakura escribía una carta que decía:

_Querido sasuke:_

_Conocerás a tu hijo cuando tengas tiempo para hacerlo y no olvides que yo siempre te he amado…_

_Sakura H._

La joven dejo la carta al lado de la prueba de embarazo sobre la mesa y se llevo las maletas que preparo tiempo antes y con mucha tristeza dejo la casa.

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

_Lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual_

Sasuke iba muy feliz entrando en su casa poco después de que su prometida la allá abandonado.

-sakura! AMOR ¿Dónde estás?-decía buscándola por toda la casa hasta que vio la carta y la prueba de embarazo, rápido salió corriendo en busca de su amada, que ahora estaba subiendo a un taxi.

-SAKURA! MI AMOR!-le grito pero en eso de una camioneta negra salen dos hombres que lo golpean y se le disparan.

En eso sakura lo ve tirado en la acera sangrando y corre rápido hacia él.

-sasuke-kun!-grita al llegar a su lado y abrazarlo.

-sakura gomenasai-dice sasuke con dificultad

-sasuke-kun, no hables-dice con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-sa-kur-a te a-mo

-SASUKE-KUN!


End file.
